Cicatriz
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Entre tantas cicatrices, tiene una que destaca… Una que ella provocó. Cicatriz que sólo ella es capaz de reabrir… y de cerrar. [Personajes: NyoUSa, OC!México]


Titulo: Cicatriz

**Resumen**: Entre tantas cicatrices, tiene una que destaca… Una que _ella_ provocó. Cicatriz que sólo ella es capaz de reabrir… y de cerrar.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, Amelia/NyoUsa

**Género**: Romance

**Rating**: General

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Dedicatoria**: Para Marta~ Hace mucho que quería escribirte algo de esta pareja uwu

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Y México le pertenece a USA (?)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emiliano tiene cicatrices, muchas de ellas… Las ha adquirido a lo largo de los siglos, desde 1521 –año de su nacimiento- hasta la época actual. Muchas no se ven. Se vieron en su momento, pero no prevalecieron demasiado, no en su cuerpo físico al menos; son cicatrices que sólo quedaron guardadas en su memoria y, algunas, en su corazón también. A veces duelen, pero sólo en casos puntuales cuando algo o alguien provoca el recuerdo. Otras cicatrices –menos numerosas-, aún son visibles. Desde que se hicieron hasta la fecha han sido visibles físicamente; quizá no a simple vista, pero ahí están. Cualquiera que observe bien las verá…

Y entre todas esas cicatrices, hay una en particular que destaca… Ahí, en su corazón... Ahí está aquella marca, tan profunda como cuando recién se hizo. La única diferencia es que ya no sangra, pero duele… Duele demasiado. Se ve en sus ojos, se sabe por el tono de su voz. En ocasiones, las lágrimas hacen más notable que esa cicatriz sigue ahí, ardiendo… Quemando… Lo lastima.

México… ¡pobre país! ¿Vive en el pasado? ¡No! Mierda, ¡no! No es que viva en el pasado. En el fondo –muy en el fondo— sabe que la perdida de territorio fue su propia culpa (al menos a Texas sí lo perdió por descuidado). La cicatriz fue hecha en esa época, pero eso no es lo que le duele. ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de imbécil puede pensar que sigue ardido por algo así? Con los siglos que han pasado… Con todo lo que ha vivido… Tiene mejores cosas de que preocuparse… Como _el problema aquél,_ el que hace que su herida duela.

—Siempre seré la gringa, ¿no? —Brazos cruzados, cabeza ligeramente agachada, mirada llena de dolor… Voz llena de dolor. Palabras cargadas de amargura…

—¡N-no! ¡Para nada! —Se apresura a decir. Tarde, ya la lastimó… Lo sabe, es obvio.

Eso fue el detonante, su cicatriz ya comenzó a arder. Como siempre sucede cuando tiene alguna discusión con aquella chica… Su vecina… _La gringa_… La persona que ama… La persona que ha amado desde hace tantos siglos.

—Amelia… amor —. Ella se da la vuelta, cruzando los brazos y reteniendo lágrimas.

Se maldice a sí mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda tenía que llegar en el momento justo en que discutía sobre ella con uno de sus hermanos? ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar aquél "¡no soy ningún perro faldero de la gringa!"? Defender que no era perro faldero estaba bien –aunque sí lo fuera—, pero llamar de esa forma tan despectiva… ¡Chingado! ¿Por qué tenía esa maldita costumbre de llamarla así?

—Dime… ¿realmente crees que te veo sólo como un juguete? —Habla ella, mirándolo seriamente y tragándose sus ganas de llorar. Él se queda callado y, casi por instinto, baja la mirada… ¿Tenía algún caso mentir?

—México… —habla en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible y seria —. México es juguete de Estados Unidos… —asegura, alzando la mirada de nuevo y, antes que la chica suelte su llanto, añade—: Yo soy Emiliano… Pareja de Amelia…

Eso no evita las lágrimas… Pero logra que pasen de ser lágrimas amargas a lágrimas de felicidad.

—_I love you!_ —Exclama la chica, rodeando el cuello del mexicano con sus brazos.

—Yo te adoro —responde él, rodeándole la cintura y besando su frente con cariño —. No me importa lo que digan mis hermanos.

Ambos buscan los labios contrarios. Primero para besar con ternura, después para besar con pasión.

Finalmente, la cicatriz ha dejado de doler… Todo vuelve a la normalidad y en esos momentos no son México y USA… Son sólo Emiliano y Amelia, dos personas que se aman.

Fin.


End file.
